


Choose Wisely

by SweaterWearingPsychopath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, alot of stuff goes down?, hahahahahah, idk - Freeform, ill probably add better tags in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterWearingPsychopath/pseuds/SweaterWearingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many choices you make in you life time might infect what happens in your future more then you think. for Roxy Lalonde, the choices she makes are between life or death, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Wisely

_“There is a legend, not very far off in this time of age, about a child that’s destiny is to go onto the path of becoming an ancient Greek god. This child is born every 200 years but the child only gets the choice of either becoming the god of death or the god of life, though this child doesn’t know that they have this power until it’s too late, they only realize it once their life choices have choice which path they will take”_

                Roxy sighed then closed the book and laid her chin on top of the book.

                “That’s just a bunch of lies... a single child with that much responsibility? I don’t believe that... And it doesn’t even make sense in the slightest….” Roxy said as she slightly groaned and laid her forehead on top of the book now, Rose chuckled at her sisters’ whininess.

                “Well that may be true, some legends aren’t real, you should know that. But didn’t it say that the children don’t know their gods until it’s too late?” Rose said as she looked over at Roxy, Roxy looked up at Rose a bit confused then shrugged.

                “well yeah… and.. yeah…”Roxy groaned once again before sitting back in her seat and pushing the book back towards Rose; Rose was the one who checked the book out of the library so Roxy wasn’t going to keep it, she had her own Greek god books anyways. Rose smiled slightly at Roxy then took her book and put it back in her backpack so she could read it at school. Roxy would love to bring one of her Greek books to school but they were the size of the titanic so Roxy could never carry them to school. Roxy looked over at the time then lightly laid her cheek on the cold hard wood table. It was about maybe 10 at night now.

                “Rosey, you should let me skip school tomorrow... I don’t want to do my homework” Roxy said as she looked at rose with a pleading look, Rose chuckled at this then lightly shook her head.

                “Sorry Roxy, but you have to come I can’t really change anything, plus it’s the law, and we don’t need mom getting in more trouble then she is right now” Roxy groaned then sat up once again and then slid her backpack closer to herself from on the table.

                Roxy sighed then said, “it’s a stupid law!! But fine… ill go to school just for mom!” Rose smiled slightly at Roxy as she got her homework out of her backpack and put it on the table in front of her. Rose got up from her side of the table and walked over and sat down beside Roxy.

                “What kind of homework do you got?” Rose asked as she looked at what Roxy had taken out of her backpack.

                “Oh, just ECS and English homework” Roxy said as she sighed and got to work on her ECS homework first. “It’s all hard as hell though!..” Rose snorted quietly and Roxy puffed her cheeks.

                “Don’t say it! I’m not a smarty pants like you!!” Roxy puffed her cheeks as she slightly yelled this. Rose laughed for a bit then slightly shook her head.

                “Wasn’t going to say anything, but I guess you just proved that your dumb” Rose slightly smirked and Roxy lightly hit her in the arm. Roxy then said as she started to giggle a bit,

                “Hey!! I’m smart and you know it!!” Rose chuckled then replied back,

                “I know, I know, don’t worry. But you better start working again” Roxy sat up straight after Rose said this and went back to working on her ECS homework.

 

                After a few hours Rose was lightly nudging Roxy in the arm.

                “Hey Roxy, it’s almost 2 in the morning, I think it’s time to go to bed. If you have any homework left to do I’ll help you finish it in the morning, okay?” Rose said as she stood up from her seat that was still beside Roxy, Roxy pouted a bit when she notice that she only got one half of her homework done but got a bit happy at how Rose was going to help her finish it in the morning.

                “Alright... and thanks Rosey!” Roxy chuckled a bit, she hugged Roses stomach because Roxy was sitting and Rose want then put all of her homework together neatly on the table and then got up from her chair and walked up stairs with rose to go to bed. Roxy walked into her bedroom and closed her door then lightly threw herself onto her bed. Roxy laid on her bed and started to think of little things. She thought about how she didn’t want to school or about how all of the Lalondes cats will probably knock all of Roxy’s homework onto the floor like little cute douches they are.

                Roxy yawned and slightly rubbed her eyes as she moved around on her bed a bit so that she was laying on it comfortably and so she was under her nice and warm blankets on this cold ass winter season, it was usually warm in the house though which was very good, but Roxy just likes warm blankets. It wasn’t long before Roxy was fast asleep.

                The next morning Roxy was woken up by her alarm clock; she groaned and pulled her blankets over her head, shielding out the bright sun coming through her two windows, they weren’t big but damn were they bright. Roxy took her arm out of the warmth of her blankets to press the snooze button on her clock; she laid there for a few minutes before groggily pulling the blanket off her head and sat up. Roxy rubbed her eyes, then pulled her blankets off of her body and slowly stood up. Roxy was too tired to even try to make her bed so she just went ‘fuck it’ and just got up from her bed and went to get ready for school right away.

               Roxy walked over to her closet and looked around the closet to find something to wear for the day, in the end Roxy grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans from her dresser and a baggy sweater that showed one of her shoulders from her closet. She sighed tiredly before throwing her clothes off that she had worn from the day before, because she had been it bit too tired to change last night, and then put on the clothes she chose for today. It didn’t take that long for Roxy to be totally dressed before she walked over to her bedroom door and grab her pink converse and walk out of her room with them in hand. Roxy was going to deal with putting her converse on after she did the homework she just remembered.

                Roxy got downstairs and looked around at the top of the table to see that her homework wasn’t there anymore.

                “Where the hell did my homework go?..” she muttered to herself with confusion, Roxy looked over to her backpack to see that it was sitting by the door closed, she was still very confused at why it was by the door now and why it was closed now, did something move her backpack, did something become a dick and put her homework away, or did she finish it last night and not remember?. Roxy just stood there in almost a daze, which gave Rose a chance to startle Roxy; Rose walked into the living room quietly then tapped Roxy on the shoulder. Roxy jumped slightly then quickly turn around and got into a fighting position, but when she saw it was just Rose she let out a breath of relief and stood up straight again.

                “Gosh Rose you startled me!” Roxy whined out, and Rose just chuckled a bit.

                “that was the point Roxy, but I too wanted to tell you that I had finished up the last bit of your homework while you were asleep still, but don’t tell you teachers okay?” Rose lightly smiled at Roxy before she picked her backpack up and walked over to the door, Roxy smiled happily back at Rose, she was very glad that Rose had done that for her because Roxy would have not finished it that quickly. Roxy walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat for breakfast.

                Roxy walked out of the kitchen with some toast in her mouth, Roxy was trying to put her converses on as she walked over to Rose standing by the door, it was hardcore failing but Roxy managed.

                “Where’s mom?” Roxy asked Rose with a bit of curiosity.

                “she had left early for work, so we got to walk” Rose said with a bit of a shrug, Roxy groaned slightly, the Lalondes leaved at least an hour away from the school if they walked.

                “So I guess we’ll be leaving now so we’re not late?” Rose nodded before she opened the door and walked out; Rose already had her coat, hat, and such on, which meant she had been up for a while or she already knew they would have to walk. Roxy quickly put her coat, hat, and mittens on then grabbed her backpack and strapped it over her body, before she too walked out the door. Roxy closed the door and locked it before she ran up to rose.

                “Hey rose, why did mom leave early today??” Roxy asked as she slowly walked beside Rose, her hands in her coat from how cold it is outside.

                “she just had to go in early, she left a note for us on the counter about how she’s sorry that she had to leave early and how we just had to walk to school today.” Rose said as she calmly walked along, Rose looked totally warm in everything she was wearing and Roxy was jealous because even with her warm, fluffy coat, she was still cold as hell. Roxy sighed once again, and looked along as she walked, she was just following Rose, and if rose got lost then Roxy got lost too.

                “Do you even know where we go?” Roxy glanced over at Rose and she saw Rose shrug.

                “No, not really… I’m just guessing where to go from what roads mom drives down” Rose said as she suddenly took a turn and Roxy almost slipped because of the sudden turn. Roxy puffed her cheeks after she got her balance back and walked back up to rose. After getting back to her side she said,

                “Then that means we’re screwed if you get lost because I usually fall asleep in the car” Rose smiled slightly then said,

                “Yeah, I know, but if we get lost then oh well, I know how to get back from here” Roxy snorted quietly and just quietly walked along now. Roxy walked along and looked at where she was going just in case this might happen again someday,

                Roxy and Rose got to school earlier then they thought they would, though they got to school too early, the school doors were locked still and there were just a few people around at this time of the morning. Roxy sighed and Rose slightly perked up, luckily for Rose, Kanaya arrived to school at this time. Rose started to walk towards Kanaya while Roxy stood with a lot of confusion of what Rose was doing.

                “Rose, where are you going?? “  Roxy asked, Rose turned her head towards Roxy and smiled slightly, Roxy lifted her eyebrow then glanced towards where Rose was going and—

                “Oooooh….” Roxy said with a sound of understanding, Rose nodded with the smile still slightly on her face as she turned her head back towards where she was going and walked away.

                Roxy sighed and shook her head lightly with a small laugh as she walked over to the front doors of the school. Roxy took her backpack off her shoulders and set it against the door then sat down on the cold pavement ground, her back leaning comfily against the school doors.

                Roxy took her phone out of her backpack; she turned it on and saw that it was only about 7:00 and that her phone was dying, she had forgotten to take her phone out of her backpack last night so it ended up not charging whatsoever, Roxy put her phone into her pocket and sighed, at least she had her charger in you backpack from charging her phone after school yesterday. Roxy pulled her legs up against her chest and unzipped her coat then pulled her coat around her leg tightly to keep her legs and body more warm, Roxy believed that because her and Rose walked to school today that the weather decided that it just had to be super cold today.

                Roxy looked around at everyone that was at the school too at this time of the morning, she couldn’t see rose but she did see Kanaya walk towards a pretty large group, Roxy looked at the large group and thought ‘the early morning people group?’, Roxy shrugged slightly at her own thought, thankfully no one was looking at her when she did this, if someone was then they would have probably thought she was pretty weird… or talking to someone on the phone but Roxy had her arms in her tightly wrapped around her legs so that possibility had been thrown out the window. Roxy just kept on watching everyone that was at the school at the moment, they all seemed nice and looked like they could be easily talked to but Roxy was a bit anti-social, so she didn’t even think about getting up. Roxy was that type that will talk to others just… rarely; she tries to avoid talking to new people as much as possible too. She has about 3 friends and her sister and she’s totally fine with this, she’s got great friends and a great sister! but it sometime sucked when Jane, Dirk—well actually any of her friends or sister, talked to anyone else, Roxy would just stand there a bit awkwardly beside her friends or sister and their friends, or even relatives, would glance at Roxy with either confusion or sympathy.

                Roxy started to space out at this point and ended up just staring at the cement of the stairs not even noticing that someone had walked up the stair case and lightly set their bag beside Roxy’s bag and then plop down beside her. When the person sat down Roxy jumped a bit and look over at who sat down beside her.

                “Oh!! Hey Janey!” Roxy said with severe happiness as she saw who it was; Jane smiled over at Roxy then said,

                “Good morning Roxy! I see you’re up early”

                “Heh… yeah. Mom left early so we had to walk.” Roxy said as she sighed and set her head against the door,

                “Oh… that must have been far... Why did your mother leave early though?” Jane asked with curiosity,

                “Ahh I’m fine don’t worry!! And Rose had said that she left early because her job needed her in or something... I’m not sure of the full details though” Roxy said with a shrug. Jane slightly rolled her eyes but she was still smiling, Jane laid a bit back against the school doors with Roxy.

                “Heh, well at least you didn’t freeze to death or anything~” Jane said with a small giggle.

                “Hahah! Yep!!” Roxy said with a smile on her face, though Jane suddenly went serious after this.

                “Hey Roxy… I just remembered that I needed to talk to you about something…”  Jane said almost inaudible, Roxy heard, but barley, and then stopped smiling and looked over, Roxy’s face now too looking serious, and lifted an eyebrow at Jane.

                “What’s up Janey?” Roxy said as she leaned forward a bit and moved her arms and legs out of her coat so she could comfily rested her arms on her legs so she wouldn’t fall forward and hit her face on the stairs.

                “It’s… just about Dirk… he seems to be off lately...” Jane looked down at her feet as she said this; Roxy just looked at her confused.

                “What are you talking about, he s--” Roxy was suddenly cut off by Jane slightly yelling,

                “You know what I’m talking about!!” Jane flinched a bit at her own yelling then she started to say, “oh my… I’m so sorry Roxy. I-I didn’t mean to...” Roxy just laughed a bit and shushed Jane.

                “It’s alright!” Roxy slightly patted Jane on the back to show that it was actually alright then continued to say, “Yeah… I’ve noticed it too” Roxy sighed, “everyone just looooves Jake… why can’t good old Roxy get some love in this group!!” Roxy groaned as she slid down the door and laid down on the pavement now, Jane giggled at this.

                “We all love you! Just not in that way?...” Jane puffed her cheeks after she said this, Roxy just smiled at the fact that Jane was trying to make Roxy feel better. As Roxy was about to say something the bell suddenly rang for them to start going and dropping their stuff off in their lockers and start to head to class, this startled Roxy quite a bit, same with Jane but they both quickly grabbed their bags, got up and quickly ran off from the school doors so they wouldn’t get stepped on the people that were heading in, before Roxy headed to her locker she waved at Jane in a goodbye way.

                Roxy walked over to her locker and quickly opened it, well tried to, it too her a bit to get her combination right but she still managed, Roxy took the lock off and opened her locker then took her jacket, hat, mittens, etc. off and put it in her locker then closed her locker and locked it up with the lock again before she headed off to her first hour slowly. Roxy wasn’t really in a hurry to get to class from how much time she had still, she was just in a hurry to get to her locker, and Roxy didn’t really need to take anything out of her locker, all of her stuff was in her backpack that she carried with her to all her classes, the teacher allowed students to do this only because some classes were really far from peoples lockers, but it was still almost impossible for Roxy to get to her locker anyways once there were a lot of people by their lockers, they would usually take up Roxy’s space which would cause her to have to wait for them to leave. Roxy never had the heart to kick them out of the way but if she could literally kick them out of the way she would, but Roxy didn’t want to get expelled from school so she always stop herself… plus her social anxiety stopped her too.

                Roxy glanced at everyone as she walked to her first hour. Lucky for her it was just study hall so that meant she didn’t have to actually learn yet. Spacing out once more, Roxy just quietly walked to her class.

                 A few minutes go by and Roxy was suddenly in front of her first hour classroom, he spacing out made time go faster for her. Roxy walked into her study hall quietly and quickly sat down in her usually seat, which was in the very back away from a few of the other students in this class at this hour. Once Roxy was seated she put her bag down on the floor beside her and pulled her phone out of her pocket, turned her phone on and pressed the tumblr icon and tumblr opened up, Roxy usually just looked through tumblr when she was in study hall, it made the time go by quickly. Other people start to come in and sit down in the desk closest to the door.

                Once everyone was seated Roxy’s Teacher got up from her desk and walked up to the front of the room and shushed anyone that was speaking.

                “As you know, exams are coming up, so phones and such aren’t allowed in this class so that you can actually get things done or study in this hour... If you’re still in this class after exams then you may start using them again, so everyone please put your phones away and if I see you with them out I will have to take them away from you until the end of the day like the rules for the school board say” the teacher said before she headed back to her desk and sat down. Roxy just groaned a bit like everyone else and put her phone back in her pocket, she didn’t understand why they all weren’t allow to have their phones out, there are only freshman in this hour and freshman weren’t taking exams yet!

                “God damn exams” Roxy muttered to herself, she never meant for anyone but herself to hear but sadly enough the teacher heard her, but they didn’t hear who said it.

                “Who said that?! I will have you sent straight to the office for that kind of language in my class!” everyone looked up at the teacher with confusion. Roxy slid slightly down in her seat, the teacher looked at everyone with a grumpy look on their face before they went back to what they were doing. Roxy sighed with relief and a bit of glee when the teacher never realized who said it

                Roxy didn’t have anything else to do now because of the new rule, per se, so she instead ended up taking her drawing notebook out and started acting like she was studying or doing something school related, but in reality she was just writing and drawing random bullshit. The hour passed just as quickly, luckily for Roxy. Not even a few minutes later the bell rang for everyone’s first hour to be done and everyone to start to head off to second hour. Roxy happily, but lazily, put her drawing notebook and pencil back into her backpack, stood up from her seat and picked her backpack up then headed out of her first hour classroom and walked off to the other side of the school where her math class was at this hour. Roxy did just the same thing as she did when she was walking to her first hour, which was space out, and once again, she got to class a lot quicker then she expected. Roxy headed straight to her seat and sat down once she was in the math room, Roxy’s seat was exactly in front of the class, and Roxy would have been fine with this if the teacher didn’t always picked her to go up whenever no one else would go up. Roxy put her bag down beside herself and sat back waiting for everyone else to enter the room.  Not even a few minutes later Jane came in to the room and sat down in her usual seat, which was a few desks away from Roxy, and got her math stuff out before class started, Roxy was just about to get up and go talk to Jane until the bell suddenly rang,  ‘what the hell bell?’ Roxy thought as she sighed and leaned forward in her seat and prepared herself for the boring class to start.

                The whole hour was pretty uneventful obviously, though Roxy learned a few new things… not many things though.  After class ended Roxy got up from her seat, grabbed her bag and walked over to Jane.

                “Come oooon! You’re so sloooow.” Roxy said with both a whine, and a playful tone. Jane just snorted a bit as she was getting all of her stuff back into her bag, Jane was use to Roxy doing this sometimes after class ended and it never actually bothered her.

                “I’m going I’m going, calm down Roxy.” Jane said giggled a small giggle. Jane put the last thing in her bag then put her bag over her shoulder, “now I’m ready, so let’s go!” she said as she grabbed onto Roxy’s hand lightly and quickly ran out of the math room.

                Jane and Roxy chatted about anything that came to their minds as they walked to their next classes. Jane split off from Roxy after a bit and headed off to the gym room for gym and Roxy quietly headed off to ANOTHER study hall that she had. Roxy hoped that this study hall wouldn’t have the same rule as her first hour did. Roxy went and sat down in her assigned seat for this hour and sat back and took her phone out of her pocket, now quietly, and secretly, using it. The teacher didn’t say anything about how everyone shouldn’t have their phones out and should be studying or doing their homework or whatever, probably because they knew that they couldn’t actually stop the students from using them.

                This was pretty much how Roxy’s went down; she just used her phone the whole hour and tried to make her stomach stop from making loud dying whale noises. Roxy was glad that she had early lunch only for the reason that if she forgot to eat in the morning or barely ate anything in the morning then she could eat actually eat something soon, and plus, she gets food and that’s great too.

                The end of the hour came quickly and Roxy quickly left the room and headed off to the lunchroom, or the commons as the school called for some odd reason, and walked over to the lunch table that all her and her friends sat at and set her bag on the table before she quickly went into one of the lunch lines. Roxy usually waited for Jane to get to the commons before heading off to the lines, but Roxy wanted to tame the beast that was in her stomach at the moment. Though if she had waited for Jane then she would have gotten her food more quickly but too late now.

                “I really need to just bring my own food to school…” Roxy thought as she walked back to her table. Roxy set the tray down in front of a random open seat at the table and sat down. Jake was sitting across from Roxy and was chatting with Jane as she ate something she had probably made in the morning; Jake usually didn’t eat anything during lunchtime which is why he didn’t have any lunch in front of him like Roxy and Jane. Roxy started poking the abomination that the school calls food and just listened to everyone in the commons while spacing out once again, Roxy really needed to go to the doctors to know of spacing out this much was normal.

                Roxy sat like this for a bit until a hand suddenly waved in front of her face and snap her out of her phase… and almost punch the person in the face that did it. Though the person that did it was a quick little fuck and grabbed Roxy’s wrist, Roxy looked up and then person and just slightly stared as she processed who was standing in front of her, after a second or two it finally clicked in her head who it was and Roxy’s face turned into that of a person that finally solved a mystery. Dirk laughed a bit at all this then let go of Roxy’s wrist.

                “Haha yeah hi there Ro-lal.” Dirk said as he just sat in his seat, he didn’t have food this time, which Roxy was glad because she didn’t want him to get food poisoning from whatever this stuff was.

                “Hehe sorry about almost punching you in the face before… but anyways how has your school day been?! I haven’t seen you all day!” Roxy said with a small giggle. Dirk smiled a bit before saying,

                “Eh, it’s been fine, and what do you think?..”

                “Hehe, I’m guessing badly…..”

                “You guessed right!” he said with a bit of a sigh.  Roxy just snorted and slightly rolled her eyes. Roxy looked back at the monster in front of her and tried eating it, it tasted like shit but Roxy was too hungry to care, if she gets food poisoning then that can wait until later.

                Roxy didn’t eat much of the stuff that was in front of her so she finished eating a bit after Jane finished eating. Roxy got up and threw away the leftover food that she had and set the tray down on a cart thing that the lunch ladies use for dishes and such and walked back to her lunch table. Once Roxy sat back down she saw that everyone was just talking away to each other and Roxy just happily watched. It was nice that her friends didn’t fight much, but when they did argue it wouldn’t last for long and everything would be the same again after a bit. They were all very close, childhood friends you could say. Though there were still things that they hid from each other, but it’s just normal things like crushes and such, but a lot of times those secrets weren’t very well kept, everyone had a feeling about what the secret was, but they never actually even tried to ask what it was, or if they were right. Roxy had noticed that Jane was the easiest to know what’s up and dirk was the hardest to know what’s up. Roxy was just the one that didn’t really care about all that so she usually tells what’s up, but she still had secrets of her own, and then there was Jake. He can’t keep a secret to save his life; he literally told Jane, Roxy and Dirk that John was gay **after** John said not to tell anyone, so Jake just fails at keeping anything secretive.

                The bell rang probably 10 minutes later. Dirk and Jake got up and walked away to their class; it was on the opposite of the school from Roxy and Jane’s next hour.  Roxy got up and walked over to her bag that was seriously on a chair on the other side of the table and grabbed it then waited a bit for Jane to grab hers, they both headed to their 5/6 hour class. Jane and Roxy just talked about the most unserious things ever as they walked to their next hour, which was English 9 if you wanted to know.

 

                The rest of the day goes by quickly for Roxy and it was now the end of the day, Roxy sat with Jane as they both waited for their rides to arrive. Roxy and Jane just sat inside the school building close to the doors so that they could watch for their parents but not have to freeze to death waiting outside.  Roxy and Jane just talked about almost everything as they waited, this is pretty much all they did when they chatted, which was just talk about random things, they never really stuck to one topic ever, Roxy and Janes conversations can go from being about cakes and bakeries to it being about how half of freshman students have probably lost their virginity… so its varies a lot, but this too shows that they are close friends. A bit later Jane’s ride showed up, Jane got up from her little spot on the floor beside the school walls and turned towards Roxy,

                “I don’t see your mother’s car yet...” Jane said with a bit of sadness in her voice, Roxy just lightly shook her head and waved Jane off.

                “Don’t worry Janey, shell arrive soon just head to the car, I’ll see you tomorrow” Roxy said as she smiled at Jane with reassurance. Jane smiled just ever so slightly before she picked her bag up from off the floor and ran off to her father’s car, Roxy sat and a bit longer for her mother to arrive… until Roxy pulled her phone out of her pocket, which was charged ever so slightly, and saw that she had gotten a text from her mom,

_“Sorry sweetie but you’ll have to walk home too… they’re making me stay until 6…”_

                Roxy puffed her cheeks then sighed and got up from the floor and went to now look for Rose so they could walk home.

                In the end, after looking through almost the whole school, Roxy gave up looking for Rose and started to head for the schools front door. As she was doing so though, she took her phone out and- oh she got a text from Rose:

                _“Going to Kanaya’s home to do homework, just go home without me.”_

Roxy about hit her head against the glass door that was in front of her, she really needed to learn to turn her phone off of silent mode after school or learn to check her phone a lot. Roxy put her phone back in her pocket and put her hood up over her hat so that she could block out a lot more of the cold, then headed home.

                Maybe 10 to 20 minutes later Roxy was standing in front of her house. Roxy opened her front, and cold ass, gate, and closed it behind her like a proper girl, then walked over the front for of her house as she took her keys out. Roxy unlocked the front door, walked into her house, closed the door after her, and locked the door after she came in; she was not getting murdered or raped tonight. Once Roxy was inside her nice and warm house, she started to throw off all of her winter clothes off all over the ground. She’ll just deal with it later, or her mother can when she gets home if she wants to, either way, and headed up stairs to her room with her backpack on her shoulder. Roxy didn’t actually have a reason to take her backpack upstairs she just brought it upstairs so that in case she did need something from it then she wouldn’t have to head back downstairs.

                Heading into her room, Roxy threw her backpack down beside her bedroom door and closed her door. Roxy happily took her pants off and threw them onto her bed, Roxy rarely ever wore pants when she was at home, Roxy usually either wore shorts or tights when at home. Once the pants were off Roxy thought now was the perfect time to just waste the rest of the day on her laptop, she thought that maybe she could get some things done that she had started a while back, like some random things she decided that she wanted to try to ‘fix up’ or just some stories that really needed to be updated soon. Roxy headed over to her laptop that was sitting on top of her desk and sat down in front of it and turned it on, then waited for it to boot up.

                Hours and hours later Roxy looked at the time on her laptop and saw that—holy hell how did the time go by that fast??—it was almost 1 in the morning and Roxy never even heard anyone arrive home nor did she get up to eat something… well I think her problem in this is that she had headphones on and when she uses her laptop she usually forgets about life. Roxy yawned widely before she decided it was time to hit the hay and go to bed. Roxy closed her laptop and walked over to her bed and plopped down onto it, Roxy threw her shirt off grabbed a random pajama shirt she had nearby and put it on before she laid down, pulled her blankets over her body, curled up into a small ball, and started to slowly fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh sorry if this chapter is shit towards the end or is just shit, im not very good and writing still plus i finished this up at like 1 in the morning so xD  
> though i hope you enjoyed this and ill be posting the next chapter whenever i can... though dont expect it to be as long as this one.


End file.
